Processing of substrates in semiconductor component manufacturing is generally carried out in multiple process tools, where the substrates travel between the process tools in substrate carriers (e.g., Front Opening Unified Pods or FOUPs). The FOUPs may be docked to an EFEM (otherwise referred to as a “factory interface”) that includes a load/unload robot that is operable to transfer substrates between the respective FOUPs and one or more load locks of the mainframe of the process tool, therefore allowing pass through of substrates to a transfer chamber of the process tool for processing. Existing substrate processing systems may benefit from efficiency and/or process quality improvements.
Accordingly, systems, apparatus, and methods having improved efficiency and/or capability in the processing of substrates are desired.